let_it_diefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Бойцы (Fighters)
Бойцы (Fighters) - это тела, которыми управляет ваш персонаж для покорения Башни Варваров [[Башня Варваров (Tower of Barbs)|(Tower of Barbs)]]. Они подразделяются на пять рангов, влияющие на общий уровень силы бойца. Новых бойцов можно приобрести в хранилище (Fighter Depot), доступном через свободные ячейки в морозильной камере ([[Fighter Freezer|'Fighter Freezer']]). Только приобретённые бойцы имеют шанс получить несколько бонусных стартовых уровней. Их число зависит от ранга бойца: боец 3-го ранга может получить +2 к уровню, боец 4-го уровня может получить +3 к уровню и т. д. Классы бойцов (Fighter Classes) Бойцы делятся на 8 классов. Различия в характеристиках делают классы ориентированными на определённые задачи. Также при создании каждому бойцу в зависимости от класса выдаётся стартовая маска. * All Rounder: Все характеристики равномерно распределены, делая данный класс универсальным. Маска - * Striker: Класс для ближнего боя (рукопашного боя), приоритетные характеристики: HP (Здоровье) и STR (Сила). Маска - * Defender: Класс для обороны в режиме Tokyo Death Metro, приоритетные характеристики: HP (Здоровье) и VIT (Живучесть). Маска - * Attacker: Атакующий класс с низкой защитой, приоритетные характеристики: STR (Сила) и DEX (Ловкость). Довольно низкие показатели Здоровья. Маска - Pilot's Mask * Shooter: Класс дальнего боя, приоритетные характеристики: DEX (Ловкость). Самый низкий показатель Здоровья среди всех классов. Маска - * Collector: Идеально подходит для сбора материала за счёт дополнительных слотов в инвентаре в замен бонусам к характеристикам. Маска - * Skill Master: Подобно Сollector, Skill Master получает дополнительные слоты для декалей вместо бонуса к характеристикам. Маска - * Lucky Star: Класс отличается повышенной удачей (LUK), отвечающей за критический удар и количество собираемых монет (Kill Coins) . Маска - Unlocking New Ranks Rank 1 Costs: 1,000 KC - Level cap 25-27 * All-rounder is available for free from the beginning of the game. * Striker and Collector are unlocked on Reaching Floor 6. * Defender, Attacker, and Shooter are unlocked on Floor 10. * Skill Specialist and Lucky Star are unlocked on Floor 9. Rank 2 Costs: 4,000 KC - Level cap 48-54 * All-rounder is unlocked after killing the 10th Floor Don, Max Sharp. * Shooter, Striker, and Collector are unlocked on Floor 11. * Defender, Attacker, Skill Specialist, and Lucky Star are unlocked on Floor 12. Rank 3 Costs: 10,000 KC - Level cap 72-84 * All-rounder, Striker, and Collector are unlocked after killing JIN-DIE on Floor 16. * Defender, Attacker, and Shooter are unlocked on Floor 18. * Skill Specialist and Lucky Star are unlocked on Floor 19. Rank 4 Costs: 25,000 KC - Level cap 96-114 * All classes unlock on Floor 25. Rank 5 Costs: 50,000 KC - Level cap 120-144 * All classes unlock on Floor 35. Rank 6 Costs: 100,000 KC - Level cap 120-160 (Minimum 25 points per Stat) * All-rounder unlocks on Floor 41. (Floor unlocks after beating Taro Gunkanyama) * Unlock Defender, Collector and Striker upon reaching floor 50 * Attacker unlock quest appears at Detox after reaching 50. You will find it under the Event tab and it requires you to build 4 different types of 6★ equipment. ** Build 4 different types of 6★ equipment (unknown requirements): I visited the store wondering how to complete this after i had already upgraded all my 6★ equipment to +4 and upon closing the store the quest completed. * Shooter unlock quest appears after completing the previous Attacker unlock quest. It is also under the event tab and requires you to reach floor 50 without using any 4 Forcemen weapons or armor. * Skill Master, and Lucky Star can be unlocked by clearing specific Quests. Stats Levels and Experience Tips: * Golden Snails give 4560 XP, and are available from Okusa. Their Golden Snailshrooms are worth 100 XP. ** One Golden Snail will get you to level 35, two and their shrooms will get you to level 49. * Eggs give 300, 2000, or 20000 XP, for Bronze, Silver, and Golden Eggshrooms, respectively. ** Four Golden Eggshrooms will get you somewhere around level 130 (data missing past 128). * XP requirements increase with level, so diminishing returns apply. * Fighters are very playable at level 50, and can equip some of your best gear if you're careful with your levels.